Alliances
__TOC__ Galaxy Life Alliances Part of the fun in Galaxy Life is joining and participating in an Alliance. An Alliance is a group of players that unite together against opposing Alliances in Alliance Wars. This also requires the user to be Level 15 or higher to create/join an alliance. Being part of an Alliance enables you to; *'Protect and help your allies,' *'Take part in Wars and,' *'Achieve exclusive rewards.' This means that other alliance members can also choose to; *'Protect and help you' *'Fill up your friend bunkers' To find out how an Alliance progresses in Levels check out the Alliance Level Progression. Creating an Alliance To create/found an Alliance you will need Galaxy Chips and to be at least level 15. Invite your friends to be members and recruit more! You could also advertise your alliance here on the wiki, we have a special Users Alliances page especially for that purpose... Joining an Alliance To join an Alliance, search for the desired Alliance in the Leader Board menu, and click the "Ask to Join" button. Then you must wait some time until you find out if you are accepted. Remember that you can only belong to one Alliance at any one time. Alliance Ranking: *General The General is the leader of the Alliance, is the only member that cannot be "Kicked Out" (except if he's inactive). Rights: Promote/demote: YES Kick out players: YES Accept new recruits: YES Start a war: YES Participate in wars: YES *Captain The Captains are the second in command. Rights: Promote/demote players: NO Kick out players: NO Accept new recruits: YES Start a war: YES Participate in wars: YES *Private The Private is the lowest rank. Rights: Promote/demote: NO Kick out players: NO Accept new recruits: NO Start a war: NO Participate in wars: YES Facts: *Inactive Generals are automatically Kicked Out of their Alliance, which is their fault for being inactive. *If the General leaves the Alliance, the Captain with most war points takes his place. *If the General quits and there are no Captains, the Private with the most war points becomes the new General. *You cannot leave an Alliance while a War is in progress. Alliance Wars To be the best Alliance of all ages, fighting is not enough; you also have to win! Wars last for at least 15 hours, in which case the War is over if one Alliance has earned War Points and the opponent has none. Otherwise it will be extended to 3 days maximum, or until an Alliance Wins by KO. Facts: ''' * Only one War is allowed per Alliance at the same time. *No Colony Shield or Level Protection rules apply in War battles. *Destroy any building to earn War Points. *Take care who you attack, as the higher the level of your opponents, the more War Points earned. *Attacking higher Star Base level planets gets you greater War Points. *Attacking lower Star Base level planets gets you fewer War Points. *Coordinate with your Alliance members to attack enemies. *Now, since GL update 0.78.8, Alliances with fewer than 5 members can't fight Alliances with 5 or more members. *Now, because of an update, absoulutely no members can leave during a War, probably because it would be unfair. Win War by KO Your Alliance can also Win by KO if you have won a much larger number of Warpoints than your opponent. To Win more Wars, try winning by a KO so you can start another War more quickly! You also win by KO if after 15 hours of the War, your opponents have no Warpoints, but you have at least one. Alliance Shield Whenever you finish a War your Alliance cannot be attacked for a certain time. If your Alliance won the War, your Alliance will get a protection shield for 8 hours; if your Alliance loses the War it will get 48 hours of protection, allowing the Alliance members to recover and upgrade their colonies. Each player will get a personal normal protection shield for each colony that suffered attacks, or were destroyed during the War. This prevents other players attacking your colonies whilst you are recovering from your losses. Alliance Rewards Reach the best rank and gain the maximum number of War Points. Alliance Points are the sum of War Points that each member has. Be aware that if someone leaves the Alliance, their points stay in the Alliance, but the player will lose those points. For more info about the medals, visit Alliance Medals page. '''Facts: *Your medals stay with you once you obtain them; just make sure to collect them before leaving an Alliance, or you will have to win the wars again to get them back. Counselor Mobius His name is Counselor Mobius, Supreme Chancellor. He will be there to help you whenever it is needed. He has all the knowledge about Alliances, is the Alliance know-it-all. He is the go-to guy if you ever have a question about how Alliances work. He will help you get started, and will be around to help you along the way if you ever get stuck. Facts: *He appears at the right top corner on your main planet, surrounded with other Starlings whenever you join an Alliance. *He is in the first picture when your Alliance goes into battle. | width="5%" | | |} Official GL Forum Threads Alliances FAQ Alliance Feedback Alliance Bugs Official Galaxy Life Wiki Alliance: Hell Hounds How'd you like to be allies with the admins of this wonderful wiki, as well as many of the users that helped to bring you all of this information? The official Galaxy Life Wiki alliance is Hell Hounds! That's right, Hell Hounds! Click Here if you are interested in joining! Trivia *Fixed bug that caused the number of pages displayed at the bottom of the alliance screen to be truncated. *Special Characters are displayed in Browse Alliances screen. *Alliance name and description are encoded to allow special characters Wrong ordering in alliances. *Fixed a memory issue that was causing the Browse Alliances list not to show sometimes. *Setting up the infrastructure for the Alliances. Other Users Alliances Check out Users Alliances Page to find out what alliance suits your needs.Category:OthersCategory:Alliances